


Sweet candy

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Accidental butt slapping, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Secret Relationship, drunk background character, jaydick-flashfick:halloween, man in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Jason never been a fan of Halloween and now he hates it. Too much people dress as killer clowns and general costume confusion.Halloween has come, go and done with it. Good riddance until next year.He forget some people celebrate on weekend
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Sweet candy

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Halloween, but still in time for the flashfic theme.

Growing up in Gotham, Jason never been a big fan of Halloween. Sure, the idea of free candies was interesting, but the city pretty much always go to hell during that time. So, staying inside and watch some Halloween special was the most logical option. Anyway why want to scare yourself when life in crime alley was a nightmare already?

When Bruce takes him in and he becomes Robin, he got a new kind of annoyance with that celebration. With half a gallery of rogue look right out from a horror movie, of course, one of them would try something around Halloween to keep the theme. At least being the adopted son of a billionaire let says having candies was not an issue. On the few times he has been able to be at the manor to handle candies before things go wrong, Alfred has closed his eyes on all the one that disappear of the bowl.

As now, he hates it. Too many people disguise as killer clown. Way too much for his liking. What with people and clown? There is enough Joker to go around it is not necessary to have two kinds of Pennywise. He has taken the habit not to go out on Halloween night except for a big problem. Like last year with a major Arkham outbreak where they have needed all hand on deck. This year he has been able to stay himself and get time to catch up with some of his reading.

Halloween has come, go and done with it. Good riddance until next year.

During his Friday night patrol, Jason has received a text from Nightwing telling him he is in Gotham and ask if they could hang out. They have that thing going on for a while. Never really wanting to label it because their life is already such a mess. And with how cold and windy it is outside he wouldn’t mind share some warm with Dick. Jason grins texting back.

“Patrol finish, I’m going back to my apartment. See you there?” He sends back.

“Sound good. Finish talking with B and I will be there.” Dick answers.

That give Jason time to go back home, get changed and probably get some tea ready. With the cold outside he would like a shower, but he would wait Dick for that part. Not like they won’t find a reason to get naked later that night anyway.  
Jason reaches his apartment in twenty minutes. He is really surprised to see Nightwing already waiting beside the exit door on the rooftop of the building. He walks to him a bit surprise he doesn’t turn around when he walks to him.

“Forgot your key in your other suit?” Red Hood jokes as he slaps the other man bottom.

The moment his hand hit the butt cheek he realizes his mistake. The yell that follows is not Nightwing and, more importantly, that butt his pad.

He should have realized something is wrong before. There are so many clues. First if Dick has been at the cave or even on Batman normal patrol there is no way he arrives before Jason. Second, he normally uses the fire escape and knows all of Jason's security. Third, he seems to be freezing even if his suit is strongly the most isolated. Finally, he hasn’t realized Jason was right there until he slaps him.

“What the hell man?” The not-Nightwing as turning toward him, he is clearly intoxicated because his breath smell like alcohol.

“I’m really sorry… I mistake you for someone else.” Jason apologizes. He’s really thankful his helmet hides his blushing face. That is so embarrassing.

“How can you…?” The stranger says and looks at Red Hood then at himself. “Oh? Oooooh!”

“Let get you inside before you freeze to death.” Jason says and takes his tool out. He has the key to that door but didn’t want that man to believe he lives there.

“Wait… Wait man. You him. Red Hoodies. The real deal.” The man says with a stupid smile on his face. He might not look like the real Nightwing, his jaw too square, hair too short and gray eyes, but that smile was pure Big Bird stupidity. “That mean if you are… And you think I am him. Oh man, you bang Nightwing.

“Come on pal, inside you go. Spandex is not means for cold temperature. Why were you on the roof in the first place?” Jason sighs as he gets the door open for the costume man.

“My friend is throwing a Halloween party. I might have drunk a bit too much … and need some fresh air. Didn’t know the door would lock behind me.” He answers taking a shaky step down holding the railing.

“Maybe slow down on the alcohol and warm up with coffee or tea. And drink water.” Jason advises him staying at the door.

“Yeah! Thank a lot Hoddie. Have fun with Nightwing. Hope I get my own Red tonight.” The man says waving at him and disappeared on the next floor.

Jason close the roof door and groan. This has been embarrassing enough. He really hopes the man is drunk enough not to remember this. He waits fifteen minutes before going down by the fire escape to his apartment. He could hear the music from the floor below. Probably from the party that poor dude is attending. It’s not too loud more like a buzzing so he decided to give them a chance.

By the time he put his gear away and start bowling the hot water there is a knock at his door. It follows by the sound of a key in the lock, there is only one person having the key of his actual living place.

“Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to use the normal way to get in.” He says when he hears the door close.

“I got changed at the cave.” Dick simply answers and walks behind him. He wraps his arm around Jason's waist before he presses a kiss to his neck, rubbing his cold nose in the nap of his neck.

Jason shivers at the feeling but lean back a bit against Dick smaller but firm frame. Height difference is damn, he enjoys the moment as the tea brew. But there is something off, but before he can focus and find what, Dick needs to live up to his name and ruin the moment by talking.

“Coming up here, I hear a really funny thing. Some guy in a Nightwing costume keep telling people he has his butt slapped by Red Hood himself.” He says softly and chuckles.

Jason groan at this. Of course, he couldn’t keep that passes the older man. “Dickie…”

“Don’t worry Little Wing. I have to say from behind it was pretty convincing.” Dick laughs and presses another kiss on the neck to show he wasn’t mad.

“There is nothing there. I can confirm you that’s all smoke and minor. The suit, his pad.” He says and turn to give a quick kiss on his lips.

“Glad you know the real thing,” Dick says and wraps his arms around his neck and press against him.

“Why are you still wearing your coat?” Jason asks looking at him.

Dick grins and steps back. That is when Jason realizes it is not his normal coat but one of the winter long wool trench coat, he uses for Wayne's family-related events. Jason is surprised that Alfred would let him out in this.

“Well, because you are like the Grinch but for Halloween and haven’t come to the manor for you candies. I thought I should bring the threat to you.” Dick says before dropping the coat.

This is so much a cliche from a bad porno that Jason nearly laugh but the sight in front of him take his breath away.

Dick is wearing a baby blue silk bralette with ruffle, decorated by two pink bows and some pink lace on the top. There is a low-cut pantie of the same soft blue colour with a pink bow on the front and tied to the side by two blue bows. His leg covered in high tight blue and pink strap sock and white high heel shoe tie around his ankle. All this should clash with his golden skin and dark hair, but no, he just looks like the sweetest candy of all.

And he really wants a taste of this.

Jason walks close and rests his hand on his hips just above the panties. It’s a bit weird to nearly eye to eye with him.

“You look ready to eat up, but you know my rules about snacks in the bedroom. I guess I will have to enjoy my treats right here.” He grabs Dick by the waist and sit him on the table and move between his leg to kiss him deeply. His mouth tastes like bubblegum.

Dick wraps his leg around him, locking his ankle together and moans into the kisses.

Jason pulls on the left side ribbon of the pantie, ready to unwraps the sweet that and savour his favourite kind lollipop.

“Happy Halloween to me.” He chuckles before kneeling down in front of Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
